


Where do we go from now?

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I swear this isn’t as angsty as I make it sound, M/M, Mutual Pining, TIGER IS A THING, no beta we die like men, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Carlos was lying face down on his bed, pining in silence when a knock startled him upright.He wasn’t expecting anyone but couldn’t help the pinch of hope he felt.Maybe he changed his mind?Seconds after he opened the door he found himself with his arms full of a crying TK Strand.Set after TK finds out about Owen having cancer.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 361





	Where do we go from now?

**Author's Note:**

> Completely made up scenario, TK doesn’t know. You didn’t miss anything. I’m much happier with this one. Hope you like it!

Carlos was lying face down on his bed, pining in silence when a knock startled him upright. 

He wasn’t expecting anyone but couldn’t help the pinch of hope he felt. 

Maybe he changed his mind? 

Seconds after he opened the door he found himself with his arms full of a crying TK Strand. The confusion set in before the compassion but he hugged him back nonetheless. 

“I’m sorry I- I’m sorry I didn’t know what to do or where to go I just-“ He stumbled over his words, breathing in shallow breaths before cutting himself off completely, pulling away from Carlos rather abruptly. 

He looked down at the floor, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t crying anymore. 

“I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t have come here after what I did to you. It wasn’t fair and now I’m taking advantage of you even though no one gave me the right t-“ 

Carlos cupped his face and tilted it up, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you had your reasons. I’m glad you trust me enough to come here when you’re not okay. Sure, you hurt my feelings but I don’t know you or your triggers TK. I couldn’t have known. But I’m sorry I put you in a situation that made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention.”

He watched as TK’s eyes slowly filled up with tears, close to spilling, and pulled him in close.

“You’re okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Carlos felt him nod against his neck. 

A couple of hours later Carlos was all filled in on everything from the overdose and his past to the proposal. 

“Man you have a lot of baggage, god knows I wouldn’t be able to push through that.”

That startled a laugh from TK, his face heating up from where it was tucked into his neck. He grabbed one of Carlos’ hands. 

“It’s been rough.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know, kinda ran off before he could finish. Didn’t even take my phone with me.” 

He made a face. 

“You can use mine if you want to?”

He shot him a thankful look before taking it from him and dialing his father’s number. 

Practically on top of Carlos, he talked to his dad for a couple of minutes before hanging up and letting his head drop to Carlos’ chest. 

“They don’t know how long he has, they’re doing everything they can.” He sighed. 

Carlos ran his hands through TK’s hair, hoping to help at least a little. 

He wasn’t sure how to help. 

Neither of them had shift until the next morning so they simply existed, talking about nothing until both felt sleepy enough to go to bed. 

Where they had been the whole evening. 

Right. 

“You need to eat something. What are you feeling?”

“You.” TK mumbled back, lacking the usual cocky tone in his voice. 

Carlos had to suppress a snort at that. 

“Maybe later, Tiger. However, you haven’t had anything in a couple of hours and you kinda need the energy.” 

TK flopped over, his back on the mattress again. 

“Baby” TK whined, drawing it out. 

“Toast?”

“Fine. Thank you.”

Carlos beamed back at him. 

He rolled his eyes in reply, no heat behind it. 

Maybe it would actually work out this time? 

They both hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m having so much fun with them at the moment, let me know what you think. Comments and kudos make my day! <3


End file.
